1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motherboard assembly, more particularly to a motherboard assembly with a hybrid expansion slot that complies with the PCI specification and the PCIE specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer motherboard normally includes expansion slots that comply respectively with the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) specification and the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE)-associated specification.
In view of the current trend toward miniaturization of electronic devices, there is always a need for reducing the size of the computer motherboard.